


Officer Negan

by BlackDiamond1215



Category: Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Coffee, Comfort, Crime, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear, Violence, policeman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDiamond1215/pseuds/BlackDiamond1215
Summary: Noa Campbell moves to a new town. She meets a policeman named Negan in the most random way. They both have secrets, but his are far worse than hers.





	1. Her first day in town

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my contribution to Ash's Negan fan fiction challenge. The story is 22 pages long, but this chapter is only part of it.

Officer Negan x Oc (Negan x Original character of color)

  
The main reason why Noa Campbell moved to a small time like Sanctuary was work. She got a job working as a freelance journalist for the local paper. The idea of moving to Sanctuary made her nervous. Noa lived in the city for her entire life. Now she needed to adjust to the peace and quiet. The crickets chirping loud outside in the yard and the idea of everyone knowing her name. Forget about the part of being one of the few black people there. That was a given. She thought about someone burning a cross on her lawn one evening out of spite. A thought that crossed her mind as she carried the final box up the front steps of her new home.

  
She decided that she needed to go for a drive around the town. It was too pretty to be sitting in the house eating takeout and watching movies on her phone. Well that and the cable guy wasn’t coming until, the next weekend and it was only Sunday. Noa decided to drive downtown first. The warm night air filled up her nose as she cruised through the streets. This was life at the moment and she was okay with that.

  
Noa parked her car downtown at the corner of Main Street and Marigold. She climbed out slinging her black leather bag over her shoulder and shutting the door. She saw some kids walking on the side walk. They giggle as they pass her, but she’s not the source of their humor. One of them was eating an ice cream cone piled high with as many flavors as it could hold. Unfortunately, this kid is a bit of a klutz. That explains why his white shirt has a dark stain on it. One of the kids calls him chocolate boy and they all start cracking up. Noa missed the rest of the conversation, but she smiled.  
She remembered laughing at her baby brother Sam for being a klutz. He somehow managed to always drop something or another on his clothing.

The main reason why Noa left her house was for a coffee fix. The Sanctuary has a crap load of stores and establishments, but not one Starbucks. How is that possible? Isn’t that supposed to be a prerequisite for all cities and towns? See this is how she knows that she’s been living in the city for far too long. Back home all that she had to do was turn a corner and she could get a Frap. Noa sighs thinking how out of all the things that she will miss that will be on the top of the list. Thank god that the town has a decent looking coffee shop with the name Toni's on its sign. Noa believes that it’s named after author Toni Morrison. The owner who is a young white dude in his early thirties with purple hair reveals that this is the truth.

  
One short hello turns into a conversation about a book called The Bluest Eye. Dwight (aka the purple haired dude) started talking about his favorite character Claudia. She's a little black girl with strong feelings of distain towards a doll that her mother brought her. Claudia doesnt want to be anyone other than herself. She’s okay with having brown eyes. There’s no need for her to change herself. Like Dwight says, those blue eyes are all that poor Pecola lives for to make herself feel beautiful. The book is all about the self-hatred that many young black girls feel. This need to fit into boxes that they don’t need to fit in. They are fine the way that they are.

  
The drink that Noa ordered is a vanilla latte. She’s about to take it to go, but decides to drink it in house. When she walked over to the counter to wait for the drink, there’s a small crowd of patrons gathered. Everyone was in the middle of separate conversations. Two men bickered over curtains. One thinks that blue is a beautiful color while the other likes green. One woman carried a small dog with a pink bow on her head. From the top of her head to the tips of her toes, she looks perfect. This is not to say that Noa doesn’t look nice nor does she envy her. No, this woman appears to be some sort of model. Later on, Noa learns that she owns a place called Jessie's pleasure closet. A store six shops down with pink letters on the sign.

  
There’s a man and woman holding hands and pecking each other on the lips every so often. What she wants is to tell both of them to get a room. Each group drifts away leaving her alone waiting. Some other people pop up, but Noa pays more attention to her phone than them. An alert about a few emails seems to distract her. One of which reminds her that the cable company is coming. The door opens when her back is turned. She hears the jingle of a bell.  
Someone says, “Dwighty boy, I can’t for the life of me understand why the fuck you dye your hair all those colors.”

"There’s nothing wrong with a little color in your life.”

“You know I know that,” the voice says with a laugh. Noa sees him in of the corner of her eye . He's a tall dark and handsome man with a bright smile dressed in a police uniform. She feels her skin prickle with goosebumps. "Look away, Noa. Look away,” she tells herself. You did nothing wrong. He will get his coffee and go. One breath in and the other pushed out slowly as she continued checking her phone.

“One vanilla latte,” says the female barista Sherry. A petite brunette with big blue eyes and a sweet smile. “Thanks,” Noa replies taking her drink from the counter.She tucks her phone into her pocket then turns around. Somehow, someway Noa manages to collide with the person behind her. During the collision, her drink fell out of her hands and landed on the floor.

"Shit,” she replies noticing that the liquid spilled all over this person’s shoes. Noa looks up about to open her mouth to apologize when she makes eye contact. Fear rushing through her as she stands face to face with the cop. Of all the people to bump into and she bumps into him. Her voice wavers as she says, “I’m so sorry. It was my fault.”

He smiles looking down at her with those hazel eyes. ‘It was an honest mistake, darling. This is what I get for not watching where I was going.” Noa closes her mouth then bend down to pick up the cup.  
“Listen,” she says, “if there is any way that I can…”

  
“Don’t worry about it,” he says. “It happens to me a lot. Allow me to buy you another drink for scaring the shit out of you.” Noa wants to say no, but allows him to because he insists.

She listens to as him speak not paying attention to his words. She only understood that this man was “shooting the shit” so to speak with Dwight. Sherry hands Noa her drink with raised eyebrows and a look that says good luck. Noa’ eyebrows raise as she takes it.

"Thank you,” she says turning to the tall policeman whose name that she hasn’t caught yet. “I’m sorry for bumping into you.” She pivots then starts to walk away from him. Her feet move a lot faster than she anticipated. So, fast that she made it to the door and before she could catch her breath.

  
What the fuck was that? Why did he do that? Noa didn’t wait for his answer as she went to her car. She never checked over her shoulder as she crossed in front of the grill then got inside. Her heart beating fast and harder than usual. She started up the engine taking a deep breath then releasing it.

Breathe.

It’s okay.

It’s okay.

A slight knock on the driver’s side window made her damn near jump out of her skin. It was the officer smiling that smile of his. He motioned for her to roll the window down. She does it taking a slow breath trying to calm herself down. That breathing exercise that always worked wasn’t doing so well at the moment.

  
“You move mighty fast darlin’,” he says with that slight southern twang in his voice. “Not that I minded the view.” He laughs a bit then says, “But, I was a bit hurt that you left before I caught your name.” Noa paused then said, “Noa…..” She cleared her throat my name is Noa."

"That’s a beautiful name,” he replies. “I’m Negan by the way.”

“Do I scare you, Noa,” he asks motioning to the way she’s holding on to the steering wheel for dear life. “Yes,” she admits with a waver in her voice. “Really? I wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Her eyes go straight to his gun. He leans into the window then look down at it as well. “The safety is on so, you don’t have to worry about that,” he replies. Noa look him in his eyes then says, “I’m not a big fan of cops.”

  
Immediately, she regrets saying it. His face shifts to a solemn look as the smile fades. “Listen,” he says, “darling’ you are not on my radar other than for me to give you my number. I want to at least show you that I am not a monster. You may change your mind a bit.”

"Okay,” Noa says sitting back in her chair. He reaches into his pocket then pulls out a card. It’s stained with a little coffee. He hands it to her with a smile on his face. "Now I need to get your number….” Noa handed him her phone out of curiosity not trusting herself with a pen. She did so more out of curiosity more than fear. How did all this happen? A teensy loss of control more than anything else.

He had her unlock her phone before he accepted it from her. One fact that she remembered later on. The officer handed it back to her and said, “Is it alright if I call you this week?” She nods then says okay. Now he doesn’t call her until, around Wednesday which is fine for Noa. She needed a couple days to calm down.

  
Not that the sight of his name didn’t give her a slight heart palpitation. But, she decided that she needed to research this man. The town was pretty small. Everyone knew everyone so, it was the word already that the new girl was talking to Officer Negan. Also, that she spilt coffee on him. He offered to buy her a new drink then ran off. See this is why she missed the city. Nobody gave a damn about what anyone else was doing unless, it was something illegal. Noa almost dropped her phone picking it up. Her hands are clammy. What the hell is wrong with me, she asks herself then hits the answer button. “Hello,” she answers.

  
“Noa, this is Officer Negan. Do you remember me?”

“Yes, I spilled coffee on you.”

“I hope you aren’t still worried about that,” he laughs. “It’s been two days.”

“ I’m not usually clumsy,” she reveals.

“I startled you,” he says, “so, that’s my fault. That’s also, why I am calling you.” Noa held the phone closest to her lap. She put him on speaker not only for her own sanity, but also because of how his voice carried. “I wanted to know if you were busy on Saturday afternoon,” he asked. Noa licked her lips then replied that she was free. “Good,” he says, “I want to take you somewhere. If that’s alright with you.” "Its fine,” she says looking down at the phone.  
“What time?”

“How about one o’clock,” he asks. “Okay,” she says, “I’ll meet you there.”

“I was thinking more of me picking you up.”

“No, she says, “I would rather drive.”

“Fair enough,” he says, “I’ll see you then.”

They say good bye to one another and then the call ends. Noa stared down at the phone with a furrow in her brow. How the hell am I going to survive sitting somewhere with Negan without having a panic attack of some sort? She shakes her head then places her hand on her forehead. A feeling of dread washes over her. Noa can cancel. He won’t mind if she does. If he does then she can explain that spending time with anyone in law enforcement is not what she had in mind. By spending time, she means dating. There’s no way in hell that she can date this dude. He looks much older than her. Plus, right now sst wants to focus on herself and not be in a relationship. And then she decides to meet this guy.


	2. Little Miss Muffett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noa and Negan meet up at Sanctuary park. They spend a little time together. Noa wakes up to an unexpected visitor.

Noa sits on a park bench waiting for Officer Negan to finish his conversation. He stands about fifteen feet to the right chatting with a fellow wearing a gray Sanctuary PD tee shirt, jeans and sneakers. He looks over Negan's shoulder casually at Noa a few times. Noa averts her eyes down to her cellphone screen, hoping that this man will stop and of course he doesn't. Right before the conversation ends, Negan mentions her name. The lighthearted way that he says it sounds strange. Once he comes back there's a big smile on his face. She doesn't need to glance up to see it.

The bench creaks a bit as he joins her leaving a small space between them. He crosses his arms over his chest.

"Noa," he says as she continues scrolling through her timeline. "Are you giving me the silent treatment 'cause I was talking. I haven't seen that asshole for a while since he got moved to the morning crew." Still, she does not respond. "Come on, darlin'. How can we possibly have a conversation if I cannot look into your pretty brown eyes?"

Noa shoots him a sideways glare. He holds up both of his hands in defeat.

"Sorry," he trying to hold back his smile. "Come on! We have to at least talk to one another."

"What do you want to talk about," she asks while tucking her phone back into her bag.

"Hmmm," he says leaning back. "Tell me what brings you to Sanctuary."

"Work. I was hired for a new job at the paper."

"So, you are a journalist?"

"Yes," she answers, "I'm freelance or at least I was until, I got hired."

Negan nods as his eyes follow a woman powerwalking past them. Noa rolls her eyes then looks over to the left side. A boy in a sheriff's hat with long brown hair stands with a girl in cutoffs and boots. Her thin hair hanging down her back. They are holding hands, swinging them back and forth and back and forth. He notices what she looking at and finds a way to get her to look back at him. "What scares you about cops," he asks. Noa drops her eyes trying to think of what to say. The last thing she wants to do is to piss him off even though, he would probably get a kick out of her answer.

"I don't want to talk about it," she answers wrapping her arms around herself.

"Fair enough, but what do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you ask me to meet you? Why do you want me to not think of you as a monster?"

Negan considered his answer. This woman hit him with questions like fucking daggers. "You seem to be a nice woman," he says in a regular tone. No humor at all to it for the moment. "Plus, you are cute." She raises one eyebrow and he replies, "Man, you are one tough chick. I figured since you were new that I would show you around. What better place to start than the park?"

Noa walks side by side with Negan noting that the air still smell sweet after the early morning rain. He towers over her, but not to the point that she has to crane her neck upward. She notices very little about him other than his eyes and how sometimes his eyes don't crinkle when he smiles. But, he took her in fully the first that he saw her. The idea of dating a black woman of any kind never made him bat an eye. Negan has dated just about anyone with a pulse. He's also gone further than that with them.

Most of those women seemed to humor him and he liked that. It gave him a big head and a hard on. A win win situation.

Noa, she knows nothing about him. She could be a clean slate. After what happened last year a lot of people were afraid of him, but that's how he liked it. However, their reactions coupled with his own only seemed to unnerve him. As he walked with her, part of him wondered how the hell she would react to the story. Right now was not the time to bring it up, but he knew that he would one day. "It's so peaceful walking out here," he said, "I come here sometimes when I have time off." He wanted to mention Lucille, his ex-wife, but held back. Another conversation for another time.

He walked her back to her car while they were in the middle of a conversation. Something about a movie that she watched one time. An old one from the 80s that Negan, liked. Neither of them could remember the name of course. One thing that he learned about her was that she liked old horror movies. The kind that went only so far without truly making her wish that she hadn't watched them. Negan wasn't much of a fan, but he had seen a few. The genre seemed to be on the verge of dying down given that the little kids now were immune. "It's almost like they are born that way," he remarked as they both stopped at the empty spot adjacent to her car. "I would not be surprised," she says with a smile. One that seems to light up her beautiful face.

"I had a good time with you," he says. "Perhaps, if you're not busy we could go see a movie." It was a bit of a gamble, but he's a gambling man. So, when she nodded that made his heart jump. Not to appear all sappy, he just smiled and said, "Good. I'll call you." They both said goodbye to one another. Noa got into her car and drove off with him watching giving her a slight wave goodbye. He started back for his car allowing himself some time to catch up on his phone messages.

The picture on the lock screen remained the one of himself and Lucille. She's looking into his eyes with that goofy smile of hers. Those memories come and go. Sometimes he can hear her voice in his dreams calling his name. Lucy as he used to call her as a pet name always knew how to say it. Tears gathering in the corners of his eyes threatened to fall. A few blinks managed to hold them back for a bit. He continued walking until, he made it to his car. He had to uphold his reputation. Once he was inside and started up the car they started to fall. What kept him safe from scrutiny were the tinted windows. A costly investment that always managed to be worth what paid. The crying only lasted for a few minutes until, he thought of Noa. He really had a good time.

Noa awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of a loud crash. At first, she thought that she imagined it until, she heard somebody whistling.

"Shit," she said to herself, slowly sliding out of the bed. In the top drawer of her nightstand, there was a Taser. The only damn thing that she could muster herself up to purchase. Her parents begged her to move back home to Kingdom after what happened in the city. She refused knowing that would mean that everything would fall upon their shoulders. Plus, Ezekiel was there. Being in the same vicinity is not something that she could handle. They broke up on mutual terms, but she wanted to move on.

Out of the bed crawling towards her closet with Taser in one hand and her cellphone in the other, Noa started to pray. The whistling growing louder and louder until, it was out in the hallway. Whomever it was whistled one of those Disney tunes that were long forgotten. A melody that made her think of her childhood, sitting in front of the television glued dreaming of what it would be like to live in that story. Deep into the closet, she crawled slowly shutting the door behind herself awaiting the click of the lock. Into a nook, she settled curled herself up awaiting this man's arrival.

The phone screen lit up despite being put on silent. Some indication that she needed to back up the information on there. As if she hadn't done it already. Her hands shook as she pressed the words emergency on the bottom right. The phone damn near slipped from her grip, but she somehow managed to catch it. A calm female voice on the other line picked up. "911 what's your emergency," she replied. Noa whispered, "Someone broke into my house. Please send the police."

"Where are you located," the woman asked. Noa whispered her address to the woman. A noise outside in the hallway made her whimper. "Tell me what's happening," the woman replied. "Your name is Noa. Noa Carson right?"

"Yes! Please hurry I think I hear them coming into my room."

"Where are you in," she cried in the closet.

"Stay on the line, sweetheart," the woman explain. "There's a squad car on the way." Noa holding the phone to her ear leans her forehead on her knees. She spies a figure or more his shadow moving around purposefully through the floor. That woman's voice in the background trying to calm her telling her the officers ETA. That did nothing to calm her down. Whoever entered her home and walked into her bedroom would soon realize if they haven't already that there she is hiding in the closet. Once they discover her then she belong to them until, the time the officer arrives.

"I wonder where Miss Muffet is," a deep voice says. "Could she be under the bed or somewhere hiding where she thinks I cannot find her?" The person grunts as they kneel down to look beneath her bed only to find a pair of flip flops. One lone pair. He rose up shaking the pain off as he drew closer. "Nope," he says to himself. "She's not here." His footsteps are light against the carpet. Still, Noa can hear them coming closer to toward the closet door. She leans her head down onto her knees. Just as this man is about to open the door, a voice bellows in the background. The man in her room lets go of the knob, backs up and runs out of the room. Noa lifts up her head as the woman asks is the officer there.

Noa says, "I don't know. I heard a voice and then the man he sounded like he ran off." The female dispatcher instructs her to stay in the closet. There should be an officer at your residence, but we need to make sure." A voice calls out her name, but she doesn't move. Tears falling down her cheeks as she holds the Taser outward with her thumb grazing the button. Just one click and the current comes to life. Through the door, she sees a shadow enter the room, heading straight for the closet door. That voice calling her name again breaking through the barrier of silence. A slow turn of the knob drawing her complete attention then stops. Slowly, the door is pulled open creaking lightly.

Noa waits to see the face of the man. As soon as she does that's when she will strike. However, the face that she sees is not who she expected. "Noa," the dark shadowy figure says, "Its Officer Negan please put down the Taser." The dispatcher says something, but she hangs up. Noa's phone slips out of her hand only to land on the carpeted floor on her left side. Negan manages to coax her into handing him her taser. He tucks it into his back pocket. Her eyes fall upon his gun which he immediately places back into its holster.

She remains hidden in the dark closet shielded by the shadow. Her eyes appearing glassy as she looks at him unable to move at first. "Are you alright," he asks. "Did that motherfucker do anything to you?" Noa shakes her head once breaking eye contact. "Whoever was here hightailed it out the moment that I came in," he goes on to explain.

"He came to the closet door talking to me," she says wiping away the tears. "I didn't recognize the voice. He called me Miss Muffet." A moment of silence passes between that makes Noa feel uneasy. She feels something in the air shift and looks at Officer Negan. His face darkens as he says, "I promise you, Noa. That fucker is gone." She nods believing him. "I want you to come out so that I can take a look at you." He moves back from the door way giving her room.

Noa turns on her right side then lifts up with both hands. She takes one step then another out of the closet and continues. He shuts that door behind her back. The light switch clicks on filling the room with light. Negan in uniform looking her up and down not noticing any sign of injury. She crosses her arms over her chest hiding her nipples that show prominently beneath her white shirt that skimmed her thighs. Beneath them, she wore a pair of black shorts.

"Don't worry darling," he remarks, "you have nothing to be embarrassed of. I've answered calls relating to the strangest shit that you can imagine. Once you see another dude's hairy balls everything else is pretty much nothing." Noa wipes her eyes with her hands until, Negan hands her his handkerchief. "Thank you," she replies accepting it. Its scarlet red which clashes with his dark blue uniform. "You need to know," he says, "that I'm not that type of guy. I won't do anything unless, you allow me to. Not even kiss you."

Noa nods holding the hanky with both hands then handing it back to him.

"I need you to come down stairs with me to survey the damage," he says holding the red cloth. "Do you think that you are up to it?"

"Yes," she says.

Kara put on her flip flops then followed him out into the hall. Together they head down stairs with Negan leading the way. Everything remains shrouded in darkness until, he locates the light switch and clicks it on. They walk into the kitchen and he clicks on the light to see that her back door is wide open. There's a whole heap of jagged glass littered on the kitchen floor. Also, on the back porch. "Do you have any idea who would do this," Negan asks while surveying the damage. "Anything at all?"

"No," she cries. "I don't think so."

"No, old boyfriends or husbands," he says.

"I don't date those kinds of guys," she answers as he turns to look at her. "My ex would crumple on the floor in tears before doing something like this."

"Do you have any secret admirers or stalkers," he asks crossing his arms.

"I…. I don't know."

Negan noticed the apprehension in her voice as she spoke. "Are you sure," he asked.

"Yes," she says breaking eye contact to let out to bite her bottom lip. As much as he wanted to press, Negan held back putting that as number two of the mental list that he made. "I came here for the job," she mentions to him, "not to run away as much I wanted to."

"I'm going to radio for backup," He says, "Do you feel comfortable to stay here for a few minutes?"

"Do you think that he will come back," she asks looking back at him.

"No, but if you feel up to following me outside." Noa motioned for him to lead the way. The last thing that she wanted was to see who that man was. Her stomach lurched at the thought. As Negan spoke to dispatch, she stood outside of the car with her arms crossed. The neighbors trickling outside being nosy as hell. I'm only in this town for three days and this shit happens. One of the few black people on the street already causing trouble. Negan finished speaking then got out again. Together they walked back inside. His eyes scanned the area looking into the eyes of those staring.

The neighbors waved to him, some said hello meanwhile, and others just went back inside. She opened her mouth to ask about this, but then shut it. Something about Negan seemed a tad bit off. Not in way that he would hurt her, but in a way that didn't sit well. Her gut told her not to get, too attached to him. He will reveal himself eventually. All Noa has to do is wait. They went back inside and sat down on the couch in her living room. She laid her head on his shoulder as the tears began to fall immediately regretting coming to this town. I should have gone home, she tells herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negan and Noa seem to have hit it off. Now the question is will this last? Also, who is the "little Miss Muffett guy"? 


	3. The Uninvited Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noa wakes up to an uninvited guest.

That morning, she woke up with her head still on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her with his hand resting on her side. One glance at the cable box says 7:15. For a moment, a feeling of alarm makes her sit up straight looking around. Then it occurs to her that she doesn’t go in until, three. A meeting with the editor to discuss her first pitch. She’s caught between one idea about the culture and another about a recent story that she researched. Something about the crime statics in such a small time town.

Noa looked to the right to see Negan with his head back looking at her. The corners of his mouth turning up. “Good morning,” she says rubbing her left eye. He says the same to her stroking his jaw. The idea of being in her house with a random man alone never seemed like a good idea. What some say looking for trouble, but that was not her intention. Noa fell asleep sitting on the couch next to him. Nothing more. Part of her felt alarmed that he was so close to her being a cop. His hand rested on her side shifting away as he sat up.

"When did I fall asleep,” she asked hugging herself.

"Right after I sat down next to you,” he replies yawning. “I don’t do that,” she explains. “Last night was fucking hectic,” he says. "Don’t worry about it.” Not that that response made her feel any better.

“If you want me to I’ll come back later on to check on you.” Noa nodded her head and said, “If it’s not too much trouble. I’m not going to be able to be alone here for a while.”

She sat at her desk typing up the last couple sentences of her pitch when her bag began to vibrate. Upon retrieving her phone, Noa saw a number that she did not recognize. First she ignored it setting the phone nearby on her desk. Whoever it is will stop calling. They did. Then she received a text message. Curious, her finger swiped across the screen and she typed in her code. Once unlocked she saw the text labeled open me. For a minute, she pondered wonder if opening it would be a good idea.

Noa clicks it and sees a video clip. Once she presses play a voice begins speaking. “Officer Negan saved the day for you, but he’s not the knight in shining armor that you think he is. Being new in Sanctuary makes everyone see this place as a haven. A beautiful picturesque haven of safety. The thing is that there’s a secret buried deep in this town. Everything leads back to that mother fucker.”

When the clip ends, Noa sits back in her chair. Why would anyone send her a video text like this? Also, how did this person get her number?

Someone sets a cup of coffee in front of her. She looks up to the right at the shaggy haired man in the leather jacket.

“You thought that I was going to go out to get coffee and not get it for you,” he says with a laugh.

“Oh Daryl,” she says in fake surprise, placing her hand over her heart. “You shouldn’t have.”

He shakes his head. “How did you know what kind of coffee I like.”

“Dwight,” he replies, “That motherfucker knows what everyone in this town orders by heart. He and Sherry specialize in that shit.” She takes a sip of coffee then smiles. “I’m in love.”

“With me or with the coffee cause you know that I’m taken,” he flashes a silver band at her.

“The coffee,” she replies shaking her head. “I don’t want to upset Jesus. He might be small, but he’s scrappy.”

“How long are you going to be here,” Daryl says. “Another half hour then I have to head home.”

"Be careful, Noa,” he says, “Dwight told me a story about what happened to you a few days ago. Negan isn’t the type of guy that you want to get attached to.”

"So far I’m not attached to anyone ,” she answers. “ I took him up on his offer.”

“That asshole banged damn near every woman in Sanctuary,” Daryl replies stepping back. “Saying that he can’t keep it in his pants is an understatement.”

Noa watches him walk to the other side to sit down at his desksawnessed that wandering eye of Negan. I don’t want to get attached to anyone is what she tells herself, but part of her feels annoyed about all this.

Negan shows up at her door with food. Now despite the fact that they do not have any sort of link to one another the food is what makes her smile. She wanted answers about everything, but that took a backseat to the delicious smell of pizza. At the very least Pepperoni.

“How did you know that I like that,” she asks.

"I have my ways,” he answers as he enters the house.

She shuts the door and locks it. Wondering why does she feel so comfortable. They sit together eating in her living room watching a movie. She managed to find Frankenstein on one of the obscure channels. This becomes the routine for three times a week until, one day when Noa decides to ask him a question. “Is what they say, true about you,” she asks him. Negan sat beside her leaning back against the couch.

"Is what true? Who said something about me?” He crosses his left leg over his right waiting for her to answer him.

“You can tell me,” he replies. “I want to know.” Noa bites her bottom lip trying to think of a way to tell him. She should have waited to say anything instead of blurting it out.

"Different people,” she replies. “This is a small town. Everyone seems to know everything about one another.”

“True,” he agrees, “But I want to know what people say about me.”

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” Noa says getting up from the couch. He reaches out to grab her hand pulling her to him. With her eyes on his hand remaining there until, he loosened his grip. “Please, “he replies. “ Tell me, Noa. That way I can dispel any rumors.”

“Someone said that you are a man whore,” she says pulling her hand back from his grip. “You’ve slept with most of the women in the town. I should not get attached to you.”

 Negan's shoulders shake as he laughs wondering who told her that. He damn near breathed a sigh of relief. Not one person said anything about his secret. Not yet at least.

“Yes,” he says, “I have fucked quite a few women in this town. They came to me . As for you attaching yourself to me that’s your choice.”

He shrugs as though he does not care. A move that seems to unsettle Noa. She narrows her eyes at him.

"I am not going to beg you to fall in love with me. Nor will I force you to.”

“Wow,” she says, “so, what does this mean to you?” Negan licks his lips then lifts himself up with both hands on his knees.

"Two people spending some time together,” he replies, “I haven’t fucked you or even forced you into that. I don’t intend to do that. I’m a man of my word. You want this to become a relationship.”

“No,” she says shaking her head once. “You are the one who sat with me. You brought me food.”

“As I said I am a man of my fucking word, darling, but you must think that this shit is a high school situation.” Noa wonders what the fuck is going on. More so, why the sudden change. “Why are you talking to me like this,” she asks him. “I’m not being any different than I was when you fucking met me,” he replies.

“Everything that you heard is correct. I like pussy. I don’t want to settle down any time soon. Now we can have fun, but that’s it.”

“Wow,” she replies shaking her head in disbelief. This was a road to getting her in bed. “It’s time for you to leave.”

Negan’s eyes darken as they look at her. “Noa, if I offended you that was not my intention. I wanted you to know the truth.” Noa walks over towards the door then opens it.

“You cannot fault me for that,” he replies, “ at least I was laying it all down for you, sweetheart.” He walks to the door way then looks at her. “Call me,” he says, “ if you want to talk or not. Either way, I had a good time with you.”

She slams the door in his face and locks it, remaining at the door until, he begins walking down the stairs. Foolish, she was to allow this man to get close to her and a cop no less. Daryl was right. Man was he so right.

Unbeknownst to her a figure watched as she passed her living room window carrying the pizza box. They sat in the front seat of a black shiny car. Officer Negan drove past in a hurry not even looking their way. He’s gone now and won’t be back any time soon. Little Miss Muffett is all theirs for taking. They lie in wait for hours until, she falls asleep.

Inside, they creep keys in hand. One by one climbing the stairs in anticipation for what comes next. The darkness in the house shrouding them like a veil. A beautiful guise to wear to cover up their true form. Once they set foot on the top landing every heart beat pounds in their ear like a dream. Noa belongs to them not that Officer. How dare she do this? How dare she get attached to another and not say anything? The punishment must fit the crime as they padded to her room.

An open doorway pulling them like a string towards Noa. Noa sleeping in bed lying on the left side curled into a ball. They walk into the room with the intent to watch her. To stand over her like a angel looking down because that’s what she needs. Never do they intend for her to wake up. Opening her eyes wide. A screaming building in her throat only muffled by a hand. A large male hand belonging to the figure leaning over her. Eyes wide as they lean down to plan a kiss on her forehead.

“Noa,” says a voice. “My sweet. Sweet Noa.” She recognizes it. David. What is David doing here?

“I thought you would recognize my voice that night, baby. I always called you Little Miss Muffett.” Noa hugged her knees in that closet hoping that her ears were playing tricks on her. It couldn’t be him it shouldn’t. Negan asked her if she knew the person and she said no.

“You moved on,” he says, “from me. How dare you after all that I did!” Tears slip down her cheeks as she felt his fingertips running up and over the curve of her bare shoulder.

“I have missed you,” he replied. “But, now you and I are going to have some fun.”

Noa blacked out. The idea of blacking out always confused her, but it happened. At one point, she lay in bed at David’s mercy not knowing what he had planned. The next Noa sat on her bedroom floor hugging her knees. His body lay on the floor glassy eyed staring up at the ceiling. The lights are on. She can see the ball point pen sticking out of the left side of his neck. The light brown carpet stained with dark blood. She held her cell phone in her hand stained with dried blood. Blood that stained her white sleeping shirt red almost pink. She rocked back and forth only to jump when the phone started to ring.

Two rings later until, someone picked up.

“Noa,” said a voice. “ …what’s wrong?”

“N-Negan,” she replied in an empty tone.

“He came back. He came back and I…..”

"Don’t touch anything else, I’ll be right there.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is helping me get over my fear of policemen.


End file.
